


我将来一定会标记那个超辣的OMEGA

by ForYouJamesMcAvoy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYouJamesMcAvoy/pseuds/ForYouJamesMcAvoy





	我将来一定会标记那个超辣的OMEGA

  Charles最近才开始关注那个已经转学来两个月的德裔转学生男孩儿。

  那个男孩儿有一点肉乎乎的，虽然胖的不过分，但是还是足够显眼并且顺利地挤进了并没有人想进去的校园小胖墩组织。再加上他那种不善与人交际的性格、与大多数同龄人格格不入的少言寡语，他毫无悬念地成为了校园中又一个被有意无意孤立的对象，并被冠以“Fatbender”的称号。

  好在校园著名“护花使者”和各个校园小团体都想拉拢的“重要人物”Charles Xavier习惯于在态度上偏袒各种弱势群体和疑似弱势群体，“Fatbender”自然也不例外地在同学眼里成为了Charles自己都不记得的一朵娇花。所以并没有人真会去欺负“Fatbender”——谁会跟Charles作对呢，那个以后一定会成为一个强势的、有着让人讨厌的控制欲的Alpha。

  但是上帝作证，Charles并不像同学们想象的那样热衷于在校园小团体里面纵横捭阖，他真的只是怕麻烦所以不想加入任何一个团体，又因为有着超出儿童的天真范围的善良，对所有人都保持着适度的友好和妥协，所以在同辈人眼里显得格外心思深沉。

  他其实也就是个稍微成熟一点的、好奇心旺盛的、想象力丰富的准青春期小朋友而已。

  “Fatbender”刚转学来的时候因为座位稀缺，所以个子并不高的他被安排在了教室的最后一排，Charles纵然好奇，但是由于第一排和倒数第一排这样一个天涯海角的距离，他的探索也就不了了之了。对“Fatbender”的资料的了解仅仅是：名字，Erik；德裔；姓，不知道；中间名，不知道。

  可怜的Erik。

  但是最近Moira老师总算是有空好好把座位调换一下，把小矮个Erik调到了第一排——和与同龄人相比并不矮但是成绩和课堂表现出众的Charles只隔了一个过道。

  Charles终于有机会完成他未竟的事业。

  “Hi，Erik，我是Charles，Charles Francis Xavier。”

  小矮胖墩儿奇怪地看了他一眼，有些不自然地回答：“Erik Magnus Lensherr。”

  Charles仔细地盯着他的脸，夸张地点了点头，心里惊叹：他的睫毛是多么长啊！他的睫毛是多么卷啊！他的眼睛是多么的明亮又清澈啊！

  他甚至想象得到，这位矮矮的、胖胖的、少言寡语的、别别扭扭的小男孩儿在将来分化成Omega后会是多么的甜美、招人喜欢——是的，荆棘玫瑰！Charles用他尚且贫瘠的词汇库来形容他。

  是的，伟大光辉的Charles同学对胖胖的灰姑娘Erik一见钟情。

  Charles敢肯定这男孩儿一定是个Omega，就像他肯定自己一定是个Alpha一样。

  于是天选Alpha：Charles Xavier开始了他的追O生涯，他在上课给Erik传小纸条问他喜欢什么食物、动物、植物；下课的时候会故作深沉地夸赞控制Erik瞳色的基因是多么美妙；在有人叫Erik“Fatbender”的时候挺身而出维护Erik的合法权益；他会给Erik普及Omega的性知识让他以后保护好自己，并且安慰他说他永远不会是一个人；他会在游泳课的时候戳戳Erik肉乎乎的肚子和屁股并献上真诚的笑容；会和比他矮半个头的Erik勾肩搭背地走遍校园的每一个角落；会帮来不及吃早饭的Erik奉上他所谓的“爱A便当”。

  那一年他们12岁，准Alpha和准Omega正在小学六年级。

  Charles发觉奇怪的时候，是在初中三年级。

  他早该发现的，Erik在小学毕业之后开始疯狂窜高，在一个月的时间里，他与Charles半个头的身高差距已然不复存在，甚至还有反超的趋势，但是这个时候Charles并没觉得危险，甚至觉得欣慰——他会是个有着标准身材的Omega的，他不用为了自己的体重而自卑。  
    
  与此同时，Erik身上多余的脂肪也以相同的速度从他身上跑走，他变得精瘦起来，然而Charles依然没觉得有什么不对：看那个腰，多么的纤细柔弱！我会保护好他的。同时他还担心，如果将来Erik怀孕了，会不会让他很劳累？（这一度是Charles十分烦恼的问题）

  Erik脸上的婴儿肥也褪去，隐约已经有了他德国血统里雕刻一般的硬朗轮廓（当然还是脱不掉稚气就对了）。Charles看着Erik的脸，满意地点点头：“我的Omega会是个独立坚强的Omega，正是我喜欢的那种。”

  Charles发觉奇怪是一个偶然。

  他很少参加运动，比起那些要花费很多体力的活动，他更喜欢呆在教室或者图书馆里，读一本书或者思考一些问题。但是这一天由于考试压力有些大得让他心烦，他打算去看看Erik打篮球。

  Erik在初一时就加入了校篮球队和足球队，是当之无愧的运动健将。他在告诉Charles这件事的时候，Charles鼓励地笑着：“这很好，Erik，你以前连学习小组都不愿意加入。”

  “你不觉得作为一个柔弱的Omega，参加这种少不了身体碰撞的活动太过危险了？”Erik逆着光，Charles看不清他的表情。

  “——当然不会，Omega也可以很强大。”

  “是的，Charles，”Erik歪了歪头，也许是笑了一声，“Omega当然可以很强大。”

  Charles点头，他一直盘着腿坐在地上，这个时候伸出手想让Erik拉他一下。

  Erik毫不费力地把他拉了起来，并且把腿麻站不稳的Charles稳稳地捞进了怀里。

  “谢谢。”  
    
  “别客气。”

  Charles此时站在篮球场边，发现篮球场边围了一圈尖叫的、脸上泛红的女孩子，而她们的目光焦点，正是Charles唯一官方指定Omega——Erik Lensherr。

  Erik 这个时候刚好撩起球衣下摆擦了擦脸上的汗水，露出了一段线条流畅、肌肉漂亮又有力的腰腹，Charles花了好大的力气忍住没和周围的女生一起尖叫。  
    
  拉拉队队长Emma发现了Charles：“甜心！你也来看Erik？”  
   
  Charles一向不知道为什么那么多人都叫他甜心，但并没有追究，只是露出了一个足够甜心的笑容并且回答：“嗯，来看他。”

  Emma笑得意味深长。

  Charles看着如此优秀的Erik，想要露出一个欣慰的笑容但是失败了，他不知道为什么，只是在心里再一次下定决心：我将来一定会标记这个超辣的Omega。

 

 

  时间：Charles18岁生日晚会结束后的夜晚；地点：Charles的卧室。

  “......不，求你，Erik......”Charles被Erik压着，腰臀都悬着空，双腿缠着Erik的腰，双手无力地揪着床单，嗓音早已沙哑得不成样子。

  Erik毫无怜悯之心地加快自己腰部的速度，往连接处浇着催情的精油，并随着自己的动作将之带入深处。他一下一下地撞击在那块凸起的软肉上，十几次后，听到Charles猛然拔高的呻吟——接近于哭叫，他便暂时撤了出来，不出所料地看见身下的Omega前面白浊的液体一股股地喷在他自己雪白的、抽搐着起伏的小腹上，而后方则喷出一小股透明的清液，留在了Erik的胸膛上。

  Erik捞起Charles还在抽动的双腿，再次把自己的阴茎埋了进去，感受到Charles的肉穴缩紧得厉害。

  “Erik......Erik！饶了我，饶了我吧......求你！！”Charles在Erik只耸动了几下之后就开始求饶，脸上早已说不清是汗水还是泪水，“我不行了，真的......不行了。”

  “你很喜欢，Charles。”Erik才不会听他上面的嘴怎么说。

  “......God‘s sake Erik——”Charles全身都应激地挺了起来，只有双肩支撑在床上，“Erik......”

他无暇去抚慰自己，全部的思想都只能被强迫集中在自己的肉穴上，Erik能够完全准确地操到自己所有的敏感点，他的快感不知道被放大了多少倍。

Erik继续倒着催情剂——这种药剂可以让Omega更加快乐地度过第一次发情期，当然也极度地考验着Alpha的忍耐力，毕竟没有什么人能忍住不把初经人事却格外柔软耐操的Omega完全操熟然后标记的。

“要全部吸收进去，Charles，”Erik慢慢地地倒着催情的液体，用三根手指代替阴茎在他的肉穴里快速且力道很大地翻搅戳刺，带出足够大的水声——催情剂没有那么多，是他的肉穴分泌出了太多液体，显然Charles的后面又要被他的手指弄高潮了，“会让你更开心，而且不会让你受伤。”

Charles感受到凉凉的液体在润泽他烫热的肉穴，Erik的手指让那些润泽的感觉更加明显，他舒服地闭上眼，然觉自己的下腹又抽搐起来，后知后觉地发现属于自己的Omega生殖器官又射出了情液来。Erik抽出覆了一层像水似的液体的手指，Charles感到肉穴里一阵松快，可下一秒就是无处可避的空虚与麻痒，疯狂地渴望着摩擦与刺激。他主动凑向Erik的阴茎，在那上面小幅度地操着自己，Erik托着他的屁股，趁他自己操的正欢的时候一下子顶到了最深处。

“你后面高潮几次了，Charles？”Erik顶弄着他，一边照顾Charles甬道里的每一寸一边找着生殖腔的入口，“很舒服？”

Charles说不出话，颤颤地抬起手来，向Erik索求一个拥抱。他有点害怕，除了肉穴里面是满的，其他的地方都觉得空虚无依，好心的Alpha便俯下身去，整个胸膛与他相贴，让他手臂环过自己的脖子，与他交换了一个濡湿的吻。

新生的Omega啜泣着啄吻身上人的脖颈，混杂着一声一声的惊呼和呻吟，似乎是想讨好不留情面的Erik让他早点结束，但是遗憾的是Erik把这理解成了他想要更多刺激，便中途把临近高潮的阴茎抽了出来缓了缓，再次用手指按压有些痉挛的肉穴。

Charles紧了紧环着Erik的手臂，不知道他究竟是怎么能这么有经验的——天呐，毕竟Erik才应该是那个Omega！

“想让我标记你吗？”Erik用手指勾弄Charles的甬道，“想要吗？”

Charles急喘起来，Erik在大力揉弄他的前列腺，他全身都绷紧了。

“进来......进来，Erik。”Charles的声音比平常更尖一些。

“做什么？”

“标记我，快点。”

Erik欣然从命，把阴茎深深地插入了穴中，做起了最后的冲刺。

Charles用尽自己的力气，终于憋出了一句话：“操你的，Erik。”

被骂的人笑了笑，露出灿烂的笑容：“操你，Charles。”

然后Charles颤抖着接纳了Erik射进他生殖腔里的精液。

 

  

  “多谢你当年教给我Omega的性知识，不然我可能真的不知道Omega会有两种高潮。”

  Erik把因为快感过载而仍然在微微抽动和小声呻吟的Charles抱在怀里，抚摸着他的脊背：“Alpha Charles，嗯？你的那些如何让Omaga在性爱中更快乐、更安全的教导十分有用。”

Charles侧躺着，背对Erik，不想也没力气和他说话。

Erik并不介意，一只手伸到Charles暂时还有些合不上的大腿中间，揉着他依然在流出液体的穴口，引得他又轻轻抽动了一下。

“别弄了。”Charles嘟哝着，把小半张脸埋进臂弯里，却把腿张得更开了一点。

Erik的手没再动，只是还留在了那里，感受他穴口无意识地收缩。

“——天呐Erik，你别碰我了。”

“嗯？”Erik吻了吻他的后颈。

Charles这下完全把脸埋进了臂弯里，带着有点崩溃的语气呻吟道：“我感觉——我感觉还想——”

他没再说下去，因为Erik已经把他想要的东西给他了。

 

让我们回到过去，事情真的开始发生改变是在他们高二那年。

秒杀一切的高中校草Erik众望所归地成为了一名带着凛冽金属气息的Alpha。

Erik是个Alpha，这是除了Charles之外所有人的共识（包括Erik自己——他从一开始就没觉得自己是O）。还没有分化的Charles震惊地看着本来应该是他的童养O的Erik，强颜欢笑：“没关系的Erik，只要你不介意双A，我也没关系。”

与此对应的，Charles应该是个Omega，这也是除了Charles之外所有人的共识（包括Erik）。他是那种最好的Omega，他温柔、优雅，同时真的也很强大可靠，仿佛有他在，天塌下来都不需要别人担心。

他是所有人都想要的未来伴侣，无论是Alpha、Beta还是Omega。但是为什么尽管如此，大家还是肯定他应该是个Omega呢？天知道。

Charles看着Erik，他正帮自己把书柜上方的灰尘擦掉。他觉得从小的梦想破灭了——他怎么能是个A呢？

但是好在他不用怀孕了。Charles看着他纤瘦的腰，转念一想，又放宽了心，如释重负般欣慰地笑了。

Erik余光瞥了一眼Charles的笑脸，完全知道他又在想什么。他清楚地记得小学毕业的时候Charles问他说：“Erik，你喜不喜欢小孩子？”

“......呃，还行？不算喜欢。”

Charles松了一口气：“那也许还好。”

“怎么了？”

“我怕你怀孕的话会很累。”

“......谢谢你的关心，Charles。”

现在Erik想起来这段对话就想爆笑，但是他不能。久而久之，他憋出了一身泰山崩于前神色不变的神功。

他有点对不起Charles，但是只能等他以后再补偿了。

而一切尘埃落定，就是在Charles18岁生日宴那天，他成了一个Omega。

Erik在Charles自己发现之前就知道Charles分化成了Omega，他闻到了Charles身上散发出来的有点甜的森林的味道。在其他人有所反应之前，他把Charles带回了自己的卧室。

Charles有些惊慌，他感受到自己的身体出现了变化，不是他预料之内的那种变化。

他看着Erik，想得到一个已经确定了的答案。

“我......”

“Charles，别担心，”Erik把Charles搂在怀里，“接受它，Omega也可以很强大，没什么区别的，不是吗？”

Charles颤抖着回抱住了Erik。

“对不起，Erik。”

“为什么？”

“为我之前承诺过你的一切......对不起，那些都无法实现了。”

Erik捧着他的脸直直地盯着他纯净的蓝眼睛：“傻子。”

在他们陷入疯狂的前一刻，Erik喃喃道：“你不知道我肖想了你多久了，Charles。”

——END——  
至于Erik的视角、这之后Erik是如何安慰Charles、Charles是如何给自己做心理建设，这都是不一定会有的东西了。


End file.
